Atris
Atris war eine Jedi-Meisterin des Alten Ordens zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege. Darüber hinaus war sie Jedi-Chronistin auf Coruscant und Mitglied des Hohen Rates der Jedi. Nach der Auslöschung des Ordens während des Jedi-Konklave auf Katarr zog sich Atris auf den verheerten Planeten Telos IV zurück und gründete dort eine geheime Jedi-Akademie, in der sie sich der Erforschung verschiedener Sith-Holocrone widmete und viel Zeit in Meditation verbrachte. Allerdings führten sie diese Studien auf den Weg zur Dunklen Seite, dem sie ohne die Hilfe der Verbannten fast erlegen wäre. Biografie Frühe Jahre Atris schlug schon früh den Weg einer Jedi-Chronistin ein und arbeitete dabei häufig mit ihrer Kollegin Kreia zusammen. Nach den Schrecken des Ersten Sith-Kriegs setzte sich Atris dafür ein, das ihrer Meinung nach fehlerhafte System der Jedi-Ausbildung von Grund auf zu reformieren, womit sie die Lehren des Jedi-Meisters Simikarty rezipierte und umsetzte. Demnach sollte in Zukunft nicht mehr ein Meister für mehrere Padawane gleichzeitig verantwortlich sein und das Alter des Eintritts in die Ausbildung bereits als Kleinkind erfolgen und nicht mehr wie bisher als Jugendliche – als äußerst aussagekräftige Beispiele dienten Atris hier Ulic Qel-Droma und Exar Kun. Darüber hinaus trat die Historikerin auch dafür ein, Beziehungen zwischen Jedi-Rittern zu verbieten, da bereits das Erste Schisma von einem Jedi-Liebespaar verursacht worden war. Die strengere Auslegung des Jedi-Kodex, die bereits von Odan-Urr vertreten wurde, stieß im Jedi-Rat auf große Resonanz, so dass man ihren Argumenten folgte und ihr für ihre Verdienste schließlich den Titel der Jedi-Meisterin verlieh und einen Sitz im Rat anbot. Mandalorianische Kriege Abtrünnige im Jedi-Orden Im Jahr 3964 VSY brachen dann die Mandalorianischen Kriege mit den ersten Angriffen der Aggressoren im Äußeren Rand aus, sodass der Jedi-Orden langsam unter Druck geriet. Dieser übte jedoch Zurückhaltung und beschränkte sich auf gelegentliche Aufklärungsmissionen, unterstützte jedoch nicht die Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Republik. Diese Haltung resultierte aus der Fehlinterpretation einer Vision Vandar Tokares, die zwar die bevorstehende Zerstörung in der Galaxis voraussagte, diese jedoch fälschlicherweise auf die Mandalorianer und nicht auf die Rückkehr der Sith bezog. Einzig der inzwischen voll ausgebildete Revan fühlte sich berufen, den äußeren Welten zur Hilfe zu kommen und scharte in den folgenden Jahren Gleichgesinnte um sich. Diese Bemühungen verurteilte vor allem Atris auf das Schärfste und fühlte sich vom ehemaligen Schüler ihrer Kollegin Kreia geradezu hintergangen. Zu dieser Zeit beschlossen die Meister des Jedi-Geheimbunds von Taris, zu denen auch Meister Lucien Draay gehörte, aufgrund einer Schreckensvision über die Rückkehr der Sith als Vorsichtsmaßnahme ihre Padawane zu töten und so die Bedrohung im Keim zu ersticken. Zayne Carrick, Schüler von Lucien, kam jedoch zu spät zu diesem Massaker und so wurde er fortan von seinen Meistern gejagt, die den Padawan für die Gräueltat verantwortlich machten und somit den kompletten Orden von Taris bis Dantooine in Aufruhr versetzten. Nachdem Zayne mit Hilfe seiner Freunde Marn Hierogryph, Jarael und Camper seinen Häschern vorerst entkommen war, kontaktierte er Vandar als einzige Person, der er im Orden derzeit noch vertrauen konnte. Allerdings waren dieser und die anderen Meister der Täuschung des Geheimbunds aufgesessen und bat den Padawan inständig und sichtlich erschüttert, nach Dantooine oder Taris zurückzukehren, damit man ihm helfen könne. Trotz Zaynes Beteuerungen, weder der Dunklen Seite erlegen zu sein noch seine Freunde getötet zu haben, konnte er Vandar nicht überzeugen. Die beiden konnten das Gespräch allerdings nicht beenden, da Zayne von Jarael niedergeschlagen und die Übertragung daraufhin von ihr unterbrochen wurde, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Verfolger auf sie zu lenken. thumb|right|Atris wohnt der Anhörung [[Lucien Draays auf Coruscant bei.]] Einige Monate später nahm Vandar Tokare per HoloNetz-Übertragung an einer Sitzung des Jedi-Rates auf Coruscant teil, in der Revan zum wiederholten Mal versuchte, die Jedi-Meister zum Eingreifen in den Krieg zu bewegen. Allerdings wurde der Opportunist von Atris und Vrook Lamar abgefertigt und mit der sofortigen Beendigung seiner Scout-Missionen beauftragt. Daraufhin mussten die Jedi-Meister des Ersten Wächterkreises vor den Rat treten, um über die Suche nach Zayne Carrick zu berichten. Sichtlich verärgert über die erfolglose Suche tadelte Vrook die Meister entsprechend ihrer Unfähigkeit. Lucien Draay nahm die Schuld für den Tod der Padawane auf sich, jedoch nur im übertragenen Sinn, da er der Ausbilder des vermeintlich Abtrünnigen war, und bat um die entsprechenden Mittel zur Auffindung Zaynes. Vrook zeigte sich jedoch wenig beeindruckt von den Meistern und schickte sie trotz Protest auf getrennte Missionen. Geheime Machenschaften Der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Der Fall eines Idealisten thumb|left|Der [[Jedi-Rat im Jahr 3960 VSY.]] Auch weiterhin beobachteten die Meister des Rates verständnislos, wie immer mehr Ritter und Padawane Revan in die Schlacht folgten, woraufhin dessen Armee ausreichend Schlagkraft besaß, um entgegen der Anweisung des Rates endgültig in den Krieg einzugreifen. Nach dem Sieg der Galaktischen Republik in der verlustreichen Schlacht von Malachor V drei Jahre später drangen die Jedi mitsamt der republikanischen Flotte in die Unbekannten Regionen vor, mit dem Grund, einer noch größeren Bedrohung auf der Spur zu sein. Einzig die spätere Verbannte kehrte nach Coruscant zurück, um sich dem Urteil des Rates zu stellen. Die anwesenden Meister - Atris, Kavar, Vrook Lamar, Lonna Vash und Zez-Kai Ell - befragten die Verbannte über ihre Beweggründe und fällten schließlich ihr Urteil: Sie solle ins Exil gehen. Als eine Art von Bestätigung stieß diese dann ihr Lichtschwert in den Obelisken in der Mitte des Ratssaals, nur um kurze Zeit später den Jedi-Tempel Richtung Äußerer Rand zu verlassen. Die Meister verweilten hiernach noch im Saal und diskutierten über ihren früheren Padawan. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Kavar und Vash eher der Meinung waren, sie hätte das Richtige getan, indem sie sich Revan anschloss. Atris setzte die Verbannte allerdings fast mit diesem gleich und sah sie als von der Dunklen Seite verdorben an. Daraufhin wurde die Meisterin von Zez-Kai Ell zur Vorsicht angehalten, weil er erkannt hatte, dass die Verbannte einem anderen Weg folgen würde. Alle Anwesenden hatten jedoch bemerkt, dass ihre Verbindung zur Macht auf irgendeine Art und Weise gelöst worden und durch Malachor in ihr eine Wunde in der Macht entstanden war, konnten sich dies jedoch nicht erklären. Einige Zeit später kehrten die ehemaligen Kriegshelden Revan und Malak jedoch als Sith-Lords in die bekannte Galaxis zurück und stürzten die Republik und vor allem den Jedi-Orden erneut in einen Konflikt großen Ausmaßes. Gerade für Atris, die zuvor bereits vor dem gefährlichen Weg der Revanchisten gewarnt hatte, kam diese Entwicklung nicht überraschend. Jedoch gelang die Gefangennahme Darth Revans, der dabei schwer verletzt wurde und so dem Jedi-Rat eine Chance bot, die Situation zugunsten eines schnellen Kriegsendes zu nutzen. Man entschied, Revans Verstand zu verändern, seine Erinnerungen zu löschen und so erneut auf die Seite der Republik zu stellen. So wurde er kurz darauf erneut in den Krieg verwickelt, in den Wegen der Jedi unterwiesen und trat schließlich – nach der Rückerlangung seiner Erinnerungen – als geläuterter Jedi seinem ehemaligen Schüler entgegen. Als nach dem Sieg über Malak und der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede in der Schlacht von Lehon Revan die Republik verließ, sah sich der ohnehin angeschlagene Jedi-Orden jedoch einer neuen Bedrohung gegenüber. Diese zeigte sich allerdings nicht offen und dezimierte nach und nach die Zahl der Jedi in der Galaxis. Da diese dunkle Bedrohung anscheinend von gesammelter Machtenergie angezogen wurde, ersann Atris eine unwiderstehliche Falle. Aus diesem Grund berief sie im Jahr 3952 VSY ein geheimes Jedi-Konklave auf dem Miraluka-Planeten Katarr ein, zu dem auch die Meister Dorak, Zhar Lestin, Vandar Tokare und die meisten anderen der verbliebenen einhundert Jedi anreisten. Diese Ansammlung machtsensitiver Personen sollte die Bedrohung aus der Reserve locken, allerdings ließ Atris zusätzlich Informationen über das Treffen der Jedi durchsickern und verstärkte dadurch den Anreiz nochmals. Tatsächlich ging der Plan der Jedi-Meisterin auf und Darth Nihilus löschte getrieben von seinem unstillbaren Hunger alles Leben auf dem Planeten und somit alle anwesenden Jedi aus. Nur wenige Jedi überlebten das Massaker und zogen sich in den Untergrund zurück. Unter diesen waren auch die Meister Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar, Vrook Lamar und Lonna Vash sowie die Verbannte, Bastila Shan und Mical. Die verbliebenen Ratsmitglieder beschlossen daraufhin, sich auf verschiedenen Welten zu verstecken, wobei Kavar nach Onderon, Vrook Lamar nach Dantooine, Lonna Vash nach Korriban und Zez-Kai Ell nach Nar Shaddaa ging. Die Akademie im Eis thumb|right|Die [[Jedi-Akademie (Telos)|Jedi-Akademie auf Telos.]] Die Falle für Darth Nihilus kam Atris und den Jedi-Orden teuer zu stehen, da dieser hierdurch fast komplett ausgelöscht wurde. Allerdings stellte dieser Umstand für Atris reformerische Pläne einen nahezu glücklichen Zufall dar, da sie nun den Orden nach ihren Vorstellungen neu aufbauen konnte. Nachdem sie die wichtigsten Artefakte aus dem Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant und der Enklave auf Dantooine geborgen hatte, zog sich Atris in das alte verlassene Bewässerungssystem am Nordpol von Telos IV zurück, um sich effektiv vor der Bedrohung durch Darth Nihilus zu verstecken. Da sie erkannt hatte, dass der Sith-Lord von Ansammlungen machtsensitiver Personen angezogen wurde, entschied sie sich dafür, einige Echani-Schwestern als Dienerinnen mit sich zu nehmen, unter ihnen Brianna, Tochter der Jedi-Meisterin Arren Kae. Dort richtete sie eine Art versteckte Jedi-Akademie ein, in der sich neben einem Nachbau des Coruscant-Ratssaals auch eine private Meditationskammer befand. Innerhalb des folgenden Jahres zog sich Atris zum intensiven Studium von Sith-Holocronen dorthin zurück, die sie entweder seit 3956 VSY verstärkt gesucht oder von ihren Dienerinnen hatte bergen lassen. Darüberhinaus unterrichtete sie die Dienerinnen dahingehend, dass sie den meisten Macht-Techniken widerstehen, selbst jedoch nicht die Macht selbst spüren konnten; im Kampf sollten sie sich allein auf ihre Echani-Kampftechniken verlassen. Als im Jahr 3951 VSY die Verbannte in die Galaktische Republik zurückkehrte und nur mit knapper Not der Zerstörung von Peragus II entkam, war Atris erstaunt und besorgt über ihre Rückkehr. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf der Citadel Station ließ sie Brianna die Ebon Hawk, einst Revans Raumschiff, entwenden und mitsamt dem Droiden T3-M4 in den Hangar der Akademie auf der Planetenoberfläche bringen, damit sichergestellt war, dass die ehemalige Jedi auf der Suche nach ihrem Schiff unweigerlich auf Atris treffen würde. Um dorthin zu gelangen, musste die Verbannte jedoch zunächst die Machenschaften der Czerka Corporation auf der Raumstation und in der Sanierungszone des Planeten unterbinden, bevor Zabrak-Techniker und Kriegsveteran Bao-Dur die Spur der Ebon Hawk bis zum Nordpol verfolgen konnte. thumb|left|Der nachgebaute Ratssaal in der Telos-Akademie. Kurz nach der Landung wurden die Gefährten der Verbannten in Gewahrsam genommen, bevor die Echani sie zu Atris führten, die diese schon erwartete. Aufgrund ihrer Enttäuschung über die Taten der ehemaligen Jedi während des Krieges fiel das Treffen entsprechend kühl und eher unfreundlich aus. Atris tadelte die Jedi nochmals wegen des Verlassens des Ordens, da sie seine Ideale ohnehin nicht verinnerlicht habe. Außerdem beschuldigte die Historikerin sie, für die Zerstörung von Peragus II verantwortlich zu sein und damit sowohl Telos als auch ihre Akademie auf dem Planeten in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Erst als die Verbannte ihr über die stetig wachsende Bedrohung durch die Sith berichtete, zeigte Atris Interesse und Besorgnis. Sie war allerdings der Meinung, dass fast alle Jedi ausgelöscht seien und die Sith somit ihre Energie verschwendeten. Verwirrt von der augenscheinlichen Läuterung der Verbannten von dunklen Einflüssen und ihrem Eintreten für die von ihr zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege vertretenen Ideale beauftragte Atris die ehemalige Jedi, nach verbliebenen Ordensmitgliedern zu suchen und nach Dantooine zu bringen, um dort Rat zu halten und der Bedrohung entgegenzuwirken. Im Anschluss an dieses Gespräch gab Atris der Verbannten die Ebon Hawk zurück und erlaubte ihr, die Akademie zu verlassen, während Brianna sich besorgt über die Erregung ihrer Herrin zeigte, die sie noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt hatte. Ihr gegenüber gab die Chronistin zu, an ihrer Einstellung gegenüber der Verbannten bereits während der Verhandlung gezweifelt zu haben, allerdings sähe sie nun keine Möglichkeit mehr für eine Umkehr. Entgegen Atris ausdrücklichem Befehl schloss sich Brianna vor dem Abflug der Ebon Hawk jedoch der Gruppe der Verbannten an, um sie auf der Suche nach den anderen Jedi-Meistern und im Kampf gegen die Sith zu unterstützen. Schlacht von Telos IV thumb|right|Atris und [[Kreia – zwei gefallene Jedi.]] Als die Verbannte im Verlauf der folgenden Wochen die Jedi-Meister Kavar, Vrook Lamar und Zez-Kai Ell aufgespürt und die von ihr besuchten Planeten von den Intrigen von Sith, ihren Sympathisanten, der Czerka Corporation und böswilligen Söldnern befreit hatte, trafen sich die Meister wie vereinbart auf Dantooine, um Rat zu halten. Einzig Atris war nicht anwesend, was ihr das Leben rettete: Die Meister versuchten, die Verbannte endgültig von der Macht zu trennen, um die Bedrohung abzuwenden. Doch Kreia, Atris alte Kollegin als Jedi-Chronistin und in Wahrheit selbst eine Sith-Lady, tötete sie bei dem Versuch. Zuvor hatte sie bereits dafür gesorgt, dass Darth Nihilus der Standort der Telos-Akademie verraten wurde, was unweigerlich einen Angriff nach sie ziehen würde. Daraufhin begab sich Kreia nach Telos, um Atris zu treffen, dicht gefolgt von der Verbannten. Während des folgenden Gesprächs der beiden Frauen machte Kreia der Chronistin klar, dass sie durch ihre Studien der Holocrone und ihre Selbstgefälligkeit gefährlich nah an die Dunkle Seite geraten war und es für sie kaum noch einen Ausweg gebe. Damit überzeugte sie Atris, selbst eine gefallene Jedi zu sein und nicht der Verbannten die Schuld für ihren Fall zu geben. Kurz darauf traf auch die Verbannte selbst ein und fand eine desillusionierte Atris vor, die offen die Konfrontation suchte, auch wenn das für sie den Tod bedeuten würde. Allerdings war die Meisterin der ehemaligen Jedi im Lichtschwertkampf unterlegen und bat um die Erlösung, was die Verbannte jedoch kategorisch ablehnte. Sie war der Meinung, dass es für niemanden zu spät sei, auf den Pfad des Lichts zurückzukehren. Die Chronistin eröffnete der ehemaligen Jedi daraufhin die Wahrheit über ihre Beweggründe, dass sie immer nur der Republik und den Jedi habe dienen und einen weiteren Krieg verhindern wollen. Allerdings regten sich in ihr mit der Zeit immer stärkere Selbstzweifel, die sie ihre Entscheidungen in Frage stellen ließen. In der Konfrontation mit Kreia hatte sie schließlich erkannt, was die wahren Motive Darth Trayas und die Bedeutung der Verbannten in dieser Verschwörung waren. Somit erteilte sie der Verbannten einen letzten Auftrag, der mehr einer inständigen Bitte gleichkam: Sie sollte nach Malachor V gehen und Kreias Plan aufhalten, den Tod der Macht selbst herbeizuführen. Die Verbannte entschuldigte sich bei Atris für das ihr und allen anderen zugefügte Leid während der Mandalorianischen Kriege und versprach ihr, die Galaxis zu retten. thumb|left|Atris erwartet die [[Verbannte.]] Daraufhin ließ die ehemalige Jedi Atris in ihrer nun aufgrund der Ankunft von Darth Nihilus Flotte und der damit aufziehenden Schlacht von Telos IV leeren Akademie zurück. Nach dem Sieg über Darth Nihilus und Darth Sion konfrontierte die Verbannte auch Kreia im Trayus-Kern auf Malachor V. Kurz vor ihrem Tod blickte die ehemalige Jedi-Meisterin mittels der Macht in die Zukunft und sagte dem Jedi-Orden unter den Gefährten der Verbannten eine neue Blütezeit voraus. Demnach sollte Brianna in der Folgezeit Atris' Aufgabe als Jedi-Chronistin übernehmen und zukünftigen Schülern und Padawanen über das Leben der Verbannten berichten. Atris selbst blieb bis zu dem Tag in ihrem selbstgewählten Exil auf Telos, an dem der neue Jedi-Rat unter der Führung Micals über ihre Rolle bei der fast vollständigen Auslöschung des Ordens urteilte. Über Atris weiteres Leben ist bislang nichts bekannt. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Atris betrachtet ihre [[Sith-Holocrons.]] Atris war eine strenge und ernsthafte Jedi-Meisterin. Aufgrund ihrer Studien der galaktischen Historie hatte sie viel Wissen angesammelt, dass sie als Grundlage für alle zu treffenden Entscheidungen heranziehen konnte und in ihre Politik der Rückbesinnung auf alte Lehren einfließen ließ. Ähnlich Vrook Lamar hielt sie nichts von übereiltem Handeln und mahnte ungestüme Jedi häufig zu Geduld und Umsicht. Aus diesem Grund lehnte sie es auch ab, Revans Vorstoß gegen die Mandalorianer zu unterstützen, obwohl ihr selbst bewusst war, dass sich diese Entscheidung auf lange Sicht möglicherweise als falsch herausstellen sollte. Entgegen ihrer eigenen Gefühle entschied sie sich gemäß ihrer Ausbildung für eine ratskonforme Position, wobei sie möglicherweise gerne aktiv an der Verteidigung der Republik gegen äußere Aggressoren mitgewirkt hätte – wenn auch besonnener und auf andere Art und Weise. Nach der von ihr ausgelösten fast vollständigen Auslöschung des Ordens beim Jedi-Konklave von Katarr zog sich Atris nahezu vollständig von der Welt zurück und verfolgte ihre eigene einsame Methode zur Bekämpfung der Sith-Bedrohung. Allerdings überschätzte sie sich hierbei ähnlich Ulic Qel-Droma vor ihr – auch sie konnte der Macht der Dunklen Seite nicht lange widerstehen und geriet unwissentlich unter den Einfluss der unzähligen Holocrons, wodurch sie auch offen für die Einflüsterungen ihrer alten Freundin Kreia wurde. Um ihre Echani-Dienerinnen vor dem Einfluss von Jedi und Sith zu schützen, lehrte Atris sie, die meisten Formen und Techniken der Macht abzuwehren. Stattdessen förderte sie das Training der Echani-Kampftechniken, für die die Dienerinnen einen eigenen Trainingsraum zur Verfügung hatten. Sollte doch eine der Dienerinnen eine Machtsensitivität zeigen, entschied sich Atris bewusst dagegen, diese zu unterrichten oder gar zu einem Jedi auszubilden. Atris beherrschte eine Vielzahl an unterschiedlichen Macht-Fähigkeiten, die sich durch den Einfluss der Dunklen Seite unter anderem um Macht-Blitze und Macht-Entzug erweiterten. Sie war ebenfalls eine Meisterin im Umgang mit ihrem blauen Lichtschwert, wobei sie entgegen ihrer Ratschläge zur Besonnenheit den aggressiven Stil des Juyo bevorzugte. Sie trug eine vollkommen weiße Variante der traditionellen Robe der Jedi-Chronistinnen, die auch etwa 4000 Jahre später Archivarin Jocasta Nu der konventionellen Jedi-Robe vorziehen sollte. Durch ihre umfassenden Studien der Sith-Holocrons und unzähliger anderer alter Texte beherrschte Atris neben Basic auch die Sprachen Echani, Sith und die altgalaktische Standardsprache. Atris und die Verbannte Es ist zwar nichts Genaues über die gemeinsame Vergangenheit von Atris und der Verbannten bekannt, doch aufgrund der vorhandenen Informationen kann man darauf schließen, dass sie sich in gewisser Weise nahestanden. Die junge Jedi war immer das Gegenteil der besonnenen Atris gewesen und scheute sich auch nicht, sich gegen die Meister aufzulehnen, was sogar Vrook Lamar einst gegenüber Vandar Tokare beklagte. Als sie sich dann später Revan anschloss, um gegen die Mandalorianer in den Krieg zu ziehen, verlangte es Atris zwar, ebenfalls zu folgen, doch entschied sie sich, dem Orden treu zu bleiben. Nach den Schrecken des Krieges und der desaströsen Schlacht von Malachor V war Atris tief enttäuscht von ihrem „Vorbild“ und vertrat äußerst vehement die Verbannung aus dem Orden, obwohl sie es in ihrem Innersten wiederum besser wusste. Als sie nun 9 Jahre später vor den Scherben des Jedi-Ordens stand und die Verbannte die einzige Rettung zu sein schien, hielt Atris weiterhin die harte und abweisende Schale aufrecht und begegnete der ehemaligen Jedi entsprechend. Doch gegenüber der Dienerin Brianna gab die verbitterte Meisterin zu, dass ihre alten Gefühle noch nicht vollständig erloschen waren und sie somit immer noch Sympathien für die Jedi hegte. Trotz ihrer Verführung durch die Dunkle Seite im Vorfeld der Schlacht von Telos IV erkannte sie schließlich ihre Fehler, erfuhr von der Verbannten, die trotz allem den Prinzipien der Jedi treu geblieben war, Gnade und wurde von ihr um Verzeihung für das zugefügte Leid gebeten. Atris selbst war zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass die Verbannte die einzige war, die den Tod der Macht verhindern konnte. thumb|right|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von [[Darth Nihilus und Atris.]] Hinter den Kulissen *Atris Name ist sowohl ein Anagramm zu „Taris“ als auch zu „Trias“, einem Charakter aus dem Spiel Planescape: Torment, an dessen Entwicklung Chris Avellone maßgeblich beteiligt war. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Atris fast der Dunklen Seite verfallen wäre, ist es ebenso nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Verbindung zum lateinischen Wort „ater“ besteht, das so viel wie „finster“ bedeutet und auf ihre Wandlung hinweisen könnte. *Einige Konzeptzeichnungen und frühes Werbematerial zeigen Atris als Verkörperung der Hellen Seite, die sich der Dunklen Seite in personae Darth Nihilus in einem Duell stellt. Interessanterweise treffen die beiden im Verlauf der Handlung weder aufeinander, noch war Atris eine „Muster-Jedi“, da sie sich beispielsweise selbst als eine Sith ansah. Alternative Möglichkeiten *Ist der Spieler männlich, zeigen sich noch deutlichere Hinweise darauf, dass Atris' Gefühle für ihn Auslöser ihrer Bitterkeit waren. *Brianna wird von Atris beauftragt, den männlichen Spieler zu begleiten und zu beobachten, obwohl sie den anderen Dienern sagt, sie habe aus freien Stücken Telos verlassen. *Anstatt Atris zurück auf die Helle Seite zu holen, hat der Spieler die Möglichkeit, die Meisterin entweder zu töten oder den Geistern der Sith-Holocrons zu überlassen. Geschnittes Material thumb|right|Eine dunkle Atris im Titelbildschirm. *In den Spieldateien von KotOR II lassen sich Hinweise darauf finden, dass Atris für kurze Zeit zur Gruppe des Spielers gehören sollte. Hierzu existiert sogar ein entsprechendes Portraitbild. *Atris sollte während ihres Kampfes mit der Verbannten ursprünglich deren altes Lichtschwert gegen sie verwenden. Eine entsprechende Szene kann allerdings während des ersten Gesprächs ausgelöst werden. *Ein weiterer möglicher Ausgang des Spiels sah vor, dass Kreia vollständig auf die Helle Seite zurückgeholt wird und dafür Atris der Dunklen Seite verfällt. Ein entsprechendes Modell für diese Darth Traya ist noch im Spiel zu finden und kann durch eine Veränderung in der Datei Kotor2.ini freigeschaltet werden. Hierzu muss der Wert „CurSithLord“ auf 1 gesetzt werden. *Nach der Streichung dieser Version sollte Atris während ihrer Konfrontation mit der Verbannten trotzdem diese Robe tragen, was jedoch einige Wochen vor der Veröffentlichung wieder rückgängig gemacht wurde: Die Spieletester waren ausnahmslos verwirrt von dieser veränderten Erscheinung Atris. *In Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga wird unter dem Bild von Atris fälschlicherweise Briannas Name angegeben. Quellen *''Stunde der Wahrheit'' *''Exalted'' *''Turnabout'' *''Vindication'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Chronisten Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi da:Atris en:Atris es:Atris pl:Atris pt:Atris